To determine the optimal therapeutic dose regimens for LJP 394 based on pharmacodynamic changes in DSDNA antibody titers, to evaluate the safety and tolerability of repeated doses of different regimens of LJP 394 in systemic lupus erythematosus and to assess the effects of short term therapy on SLE-related disease activity and quality of life.